The present innovation relates generally to the field of audio entertainment systems for a vehicle. More specifically, the present innovation relates to a system and method for searching stored audio data based on a search pattern to retrieve audio data.
Vehicle radios are utilized as a source for news, entertainment, weather, and other audio data while a person is driving in a vehicle. The person can tune the vehicle radio to a desired radio band to listen for the type of content they desire. However, users are restricted to listening to the audio data that is currently being broadcast and cannot chose the content of the radio transmissions.
Users can chose customized audio data using an audio storage medium such as a compact disc or a cassette tape. However, these mediums are not continuously updated and cannot be used as a source for recent weather or news. Additionally, the content of these sources is fixed and generally cannot be updated to provide variety.
Existing systems can be used to record audio data for later retrieval while driving. An example can include recording audio data to a cassette tape and playing the cassette tape while driving. Another example can include a memory associated with the radio configured to store audio data received at the radio. However, the recorded audio data will record everything and will not allow the user to specifically select desired audio data.
What is needed is a system and method for searching audio data received over a broadcast channel and stored in memory based on a search pattern to retrieve desired audio data. What is further needed is such a system or method further configured to search for either preset search patterns or custom search patterns. The teachings herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above mentioned needs.